Where I Belong
by Applescruffs
Summary: A series of short connecting fics about Remus and Tonks, starting sometime around the beginning of Order of the Phoenix. Will eventually progress through the end of Deathly Hallows.
1. Just a Little Crush

**A/N:** I started working on this about two years ago, and Deathly Hallows finally spurred me into posting it. About half of it is written down in a notebook, and the rest is still in my head. More to come as I have time to type it up.

What was it about him that was so fascinating? Was it the peaceful expression he wore while he read? The way his voice was somehow soft and hoarse at the same time? His soulful amber eyes? How he always knew the best way to diffuse a situation? It was all these things and more. There seemed to be no end to his perfection.

Even as she thought these things, Tonks knew she was being silly. _For heaven's sake, I sound like a lovesick teenager!_ she scolded herself, making a mental note not to stare at Remus during meetings. She noticed that Sirius was giving her a strange look and sincerely hoped it was only because she'd turned her hair lime green. Apparently, she'd been so busy contemplating Remus that she'd completely missed the meeting- all around her, people hoisted themselves to their feet. Blinking in surprise, she quickly stood up; but having not paid much attention to the reports and instructions she'd just sat through, she wasn't sure what exactly she should do next.

"Nymphadora?"

That voice sent a thrill down her spine. It even made her ridiculous name sound wonderful!

"It's Tonks, Remus."

As he gazed into her upturned face, his breath caught in his throat. Why did she have that effect on him? He was too old, much too old, to be feeling that way, especially about someone like her.

"I believe Mad-Eye is waiting for you," he said softly. Tonks spun around to see the maimed Auror watching her intently. That expression on his face... did he know?

"Er, right then, I guess I'll be- oh!" Her foot caught on the rung of her chair and she faceplanted on the cold stone floor. _Why in front of him? Why __always__ in front of him?_ True, she'd been clumsy all her life, but lately it had gotten even worse.

Remus helped her to her feet. "You should really watch out for those chairs. That's the third time this week."

"Yes, you keep getting clumsier and clumsier all the the time," Mad-Eye growled, his magical eye fixed on her in a way that made her rather nervous.

"I noticed that as well. Any particular reason, Tonks?" asked Sirius, an unsettling smirk playing across his wasted face. That was never a good sign.

"Er, no! Nothing at all," Tonks answered quickly. _Damn, that sounded suspicious_. "Distracted, I s'pose. Had a lot to think about lately, what with the Order and all."

"Really? Because you didn't seem to be paying attention to the meeting. In fact, it rather looked like you were st-"

"Better be going now, loads of paperwork at the office, I 'spect. G'night Sirius, Remus." Grabbing Mad-Eye's sleeve, Tonks rushed out of the kitchen. _Stupid prat_, she thought furiously. _Trying to humiliate me. Bet he's telling Remus right now!_

At that moment, Sirius was indeed voicing his suspicions.

"She fancies you, you know," he said casually, watching for his friend's reaction.

Remus was incredulous. "Don't be absurd, Padfoot. What could she possibly see in me?" There was a note of dejection in his voice that would have gone unnoticed by anyone who didn't know him as well as Sirius did.

"You- you fancy her too, don't you?" The old mischievous gleam returned to his eyes as Remus objected. "You do! I knew it! That look on your face when she told us that story about posing as a Death Eater – it was obvious!" Remus needed a bird to help him loosen up a bit, and Sirius would welcome any distraction from the otherwise dismal existence he called his life. This was just the thing!

Remus heaved a sigh, knowing from experience that allowing his old friend to carry on in this vein would only lead them to an eventual argument. "Listen to me," he said firmly. "I do not think of Tonks as anything more than a friend. She is a warm, intelligent, witty young woman, and I have a great deal of respect for her. That is all."

Sirius regarded his friend thoughtfully for a moment. "You've got it that bad, Moony? Then I'll not tease you about it." He stretched his arms over his head and sauntered to the door. "Well, I'm off to bed then. 'Night."

Remus warily watched him leave. It wouldn't do to let her know – the best he could hope for was pity. There was no chance someone as vibrant and lively as Tonks would give him a second thought.

He sighed and rose from the table. It was nearly the full moon, and his body ached in expectation of the impending transformation. It had become slightly more bearable now that he had Sirius for company again, almost like it had been in their Hogwarts days. But that didn't change the fact that he was painfully lonely, and always would be. Nothing could reverse his isolation from the others. When he was young and full of dreams, the Marauders made him feel like he was really human, really one of them. But that feeling was gone forever; he would never again find that kind of acceptance. He and Sirius were both outcasts now, but for Sirius there was always the possibility of the truth being revealed and his name cleared. For Remus, there would be no reprieve from the reality that he was a werewolf.


	2. Furry Little Problem

**A/N:** Part Deux, with more to come soon. Thanks for your support!

* * *

Remus' ears pricked up at the sound of footsteps in the hallway. It was around the time that Sirius usually brought him dinner, but something was off. The footfalls were slower, lighter, more deliberate; they didn't fit Sirius' causal stride. _It must be Molly_, he decided. She stopped by occasionally to see that they were eating well, but never while he was transformed. That suited him just fine- it wasn't a side of him he liked people to see.

The footsteps stopped outside the door. The voice that followed nearly sent him into a panic: "Oy, Remus! I brought food! Hope you're decent, 'cause I'm coming in!"

_No! Not her!_ he thought wildly, wavering between hiding under the bed and trying to block the door with his body. _How could Sirius be so cruel? He knows how I-_ he stopped himself there. He had decided to abandon any hopes he had for Tonks, aware as he was of the impossibility of there ever being anything between them. Still, he didn't like her bearing witness to his greatest shame. The door slowly creaked open, and Remus was left with no choice but to attempt to look calm and collected. He lowered his haunches to the floorboards with as much dignity as he could muster and braced himself for her reaction.

"Wotcher, Remus!" said Tonks cheerily as she carefully edged into the room. "Know how bloody difficult it was for me to carry this here?" She indicated the tray as she set it on the floor before him. "Had to watch my feet the whole time, but I didn't trip! Not once!" She beamed proudly.

He eyed her warily, feeling increasingly uncomfortable. _What must she think of me?_ he wondered._ Is she repulsed? Or worse... does she pity me?_ At that moment he desired nothing more than her absence.

"What's that look for?" she asked playfully, reaching out and scratching behind his ears. "Expected me to be scared, didja? Well it'll take more than a sweet little wolf to frighten me."

Remus couldn't help staring at her. Could she really not be bothered by it? Was that even possible? He was a _werewolf_, for heaven's sake. The very thought was disturbing; actually seeing it was considerably worse. He was someone she knew as a man, as a friend, as a human, and here he was, as far from any of those things as possible. Yet she had touched him. She had laid her hands on his filthy, corrupted form without batting an eye. No one else had ever been able to do that.

"Aren't you hungry? Go on, eat. 'S why I brought it up, you know."

He nodded his head in thanks and began his meal, eating slowly and carefully so as not to make a mess. Tonks watched him in amusement.

"Figures you'd have perfect table manners as a wolf," she chortled. "Bet Sirius eats like an animal in dog form." Remus looked up at her, eyes twinkling in agreement. "Ha! Thought so. Then again, he always eats like an animal, doesn't he?" This time, she could have sworn he smiled.

Her heart fluttered when she thought that she was bringing a little joy to him when he needed it most. She knew how much he hated the full moon, how much he hated transforming, and truly admired his strength in enduring it like he did. Never complained, never sounded bitter; a wry little smile was all it ever evoked from him. It was amazing, really.

"I'll tell you about my day then, shall I?" she said, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Remus nodded slightly and settled himself comfortably across from Tonks. Her tale began with waking up late for work, quickly progressed into a series of falls, memos, and misinformation, and culminated with falsifying a document that said Sirius had been spotted mooning Muggles in Argentina. Remus couldn't help laughing, a very raspy, growling laugh, something he had rarely done since leaving school. He would remember this in times to come as one of his more enjoyable transformations.

"Merlin! Look at the time!" Tonks exclaimed eventually, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. "I'd better be going. Take care, Remus." She snatched the empty tray and Disapparated to the kitchen.

Several minutes later, a loud crack sounded outside his door. _Is it her?_ he wondered. _Has she come back?_ Torn between wanting and not wanting her there, he waited with bated breath as the doorknob slowly turned.

A great black dog sauntered in. Remus was a bit disappointed, although he scolded himself for feeling that way.

_What's with the goofy smile?_ Sirius asked. He was an old hand at communicating non-verbally with werewolf-Remus. _Hoping I was Tonks, were you? _

_Not at all. And I'm certain I was not smiling, goofily or otherwise._ Even as he said it, Remus wasn't sure it was true: he may very well have been smiling.

_Of course not._ Sirius cocked a shaggy eyebrow. _Why not ask her to dinner? I'm sure she'd say yes._

_Absolutely not, that's out of the question. I'd rather not discuss this anymore._ Remus leaped lightly onto the bed and curled up, effectively ending all conversation. If he was going to overcome his feelings for Tonks, he couldn't have a nosy school buddy exposing them at every turn.

Sirius felt slightly guilty. He hadn't meant to upset him. Setting his head on his paws, he silently watched his weary old friend pretend he had outgrown falling in love.


	3. Repercussions

**Disclaimer:** The usual. I own NOTHING.

**A/N:** I'm kind of surprised at how little revising I'm doing with these, but that's why I'm updating so quickly. However, I'll be going out of town soon, so I'm not sure when I can put up the next chapter.

* * *

Nearly a whole week had passed, and Remus had not yet found the opportunity to thank Tonks for what she'd done. _'You can't imagine how much it meant-'_ he began in his head. _No, that's not right. How about, 'I can't remember the last time I felt so-' Ah, don't want to give her the wrong idea._ But in this case, the wrong idea was the right one, because it was that very idea that kept invading his thoughts.

By the end of the meeting, which was very long, he had decided to simply thank her. Anything more complicated than that and he might end up revealing more than was really appropriate.

When the gathering broke up, Remus cautiously made his way around the table. Tonks was attempting to extricate herself from a mass of chairs without tripping.

"Excuse me, Tonks?" he said politely, trying not to smile at her predicament. Something about it was so endearing...

"Huh? Oh, wotch- aaaah!" Distracted by his greeting, she toppled over. With the quick reflexes that came from years of Marauding, Remus caught her before she fell.

"Thanks for that," Tonks said breathlessly, more than a little disappointed when he removed his hand from her waist. "You were saying?"

Trying to ignore the pleasant tingling sensation in his hand, Remus focused on speaking, which had for some reason become rather difficult.

"Ah. Yes. I simply wanted to thank you... for last week," he said quietly. "It was very kind of you."

She blinked at him, uncomprehending, searching her mind for the incident. _What could I possibly have done for Remus? Not fallen on him?_

He suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "Er... when you came to my room." He saw Mad-Eye's magical eye swivel in his direction. Sirius choked on his Firewhiskey and hid his grinning face from Professor McGonagall, who looked quite scandalized. _Wow, that came out wrong._ He hastily added, "With dinner. When I was transformed."

Comprehension dawned on Tonks' face. "Oh, that! You don't have to thank me, Remus. I quite enjoyed it."

"Then it really didn't bother you? Seeing me like that, I mean."

"Not at all! Actually, I thought you were rather cute!"

Remus started. A blush crept over Tonks' cheeks as she realized what she'd just said. _I cannot __believe__ I just told him I thought he was cute! Now he knows!_ Additionally, she had just noticed there were other people in the room. People she had to work with. People she saw every day. People (or one person) who would _tease her mercilessly_ for the rest of her life.

"Well, it's... rather late. 'Night, everyone!" she cried as she sprinted out the door. She fell on the stairs, but picked herself up before anyone came to help and headed outside. The frigid night air blasted her burning cheeks as she caught her breath. _Still can't believe I said that. But it was true! _she thought, glancing back at the house. _His fur was all brown with little streaks of gray, just like his hair! And those eyes! Amber, but all human-looking, not like a wolf at all._

Just then the front door creaked open, and Tonks Disapparated before anyone could see her.

Remus, meanwhile, was still in a state of shock back in the kitchen. _She thinks I'm cute? Thought,_ he reminded himself, _she_ _thought__ I was cute. I'm reading too much into it._

Mad-Eye and Professor McGonagall left shortly after Tonks, each one fixing Remus with a piercing stare before closing the kitchen door. He had simply looked down at his feet as though his scuffed shoes were covered in something particularly interesting and hoped they'd forget the night quickly. Sirius was still snickering into his glass, eyes locked on his friend.

"Didn't I tell you she fancied you?" he asked. "She thinks your attractive, mate."

Remus sighed. "Or more likely, she simply likes animals. I believe she said you were cute a while back."

"She said I made a cute dog, and she didn't blush after she said it, as I recall. Moony, why don't you just-"

"You know very well why I don't," Remus interrupted. "Why I can't. I wouldn't wish myself on anybody, least of all someone I care about."

"Don't you think you're being too hard on yourself?" The tone of Sirius' voice spelled danger. His frustration at being locked inside all day every day was exacerbated by having to make the same obvious point he'd made a hundred times before. "You have just as much right as anyone to be happy. Probably more, considering what you've been through."

Remus considered this. Did he deserve to be happy? Was it possible to move beyond his lycanthropy and be normal? That was what he'd always wanted, to have a real relationship with a real woman, to get married and start a family like everyone else. Could he ignore the fact that he was a werewolf and just be an ordinary man? Remus shook his head. The risk was too great.

"Come off it, Remus!" Sirius exploded, pushed beyond his patience. "You're the only person in the Order who thinks being a werewolf makes you a monster! So grow a pair and stop making yourself miserable!" Remus didn't answer, just shifted his gaze to the floor. "Fine then!" shouted Sirius, pounding his fists on the table. "Stay here and wallow in your self-loathing, it makes no difference to me!" He stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the door on his way out.

_God, what a temper._ Sighing wearily, Remus shut his eyes. _It's for the best,_ he told himself._ I know where I belong, and it's nowhere near her._


	4. First Touch

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing.

**A/N:** I really enjoyed writing this one... it's a little bit fluffy. Kind of short, but I think the next chapter will be longer. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate the feedback!

* * *

_Those meetings run far too late_, thought Tonks, yawning as she hung up her cloak in the entryway of her flat. Even for 1 A.M., it was awfully dark. _I'm sure I left the curtains open..._ Stepping softly down the hall, she held her wand ready, the hair on the back of her neck standing up. Whether from instinct or training, she knew something was definitely wrong.

A floorboard creaked near the window and she aimed in that direction. "_Expelliarmus_!"

Two unfamiliar voices, a man's and a woman's, swore as their wands arced through the air. Tonks flicked her wand and muttered the charm that would alert the others to her situation.

Before she could step toward the intruders, a voice behind her said, "_Expelliarmus_." The spell hit her in the back at close range, knocking her off balance. Falling forward, her head connected with the edge of a table.

Dazed and in pain, Tonks flailed for her wand, wondering what they'd do to her next. Death and torture didn't scare her, she'd prepared for that in Auror training; it was the _Imperius_ curse that had her worried. If they made her attack the Order... _Remus_.

There was a crack, and then a familiar voice growled, "_Stupefy_." Her attacker collapsed. A series of cracks left her confused as to who was in her flat and which side they were on.

"Mad-Eye?" she croaked, certain he was still standing a few feet away.

"You're all right, Tonks," he answered gruffly. "Let's fan out and check the rest of the place." A chorus of affirmatives followed. Someone was kneeling beside her.

"Don't worry, it's me," murmured a hoarse voice she recognized at once.

"Remus!" she managed to choke out as he lit his wand and leaned closer. He pulled a handkerchief from his robes and pressed it to her forehead.

"You've got a nasty cut there," he said softly. "Other than that, how do you feel?" She mumbled that she was fine, earning herself a smile from her companion. "That's good. If you can stand up, I'll take you back to Headquarters." He pressed her wand into her hand and gently helped her to her feet. Tonks swayed on the spot, grabbing his arm for support.

"I- I'm a bit dizzy..." she muttered, trying very hard to stand on her own.

"That's to be expected. Don't over-exert yourself; I'll take care of it." He called down the hall. "Mad-Eye, I'm taking Tonks now." The Auror grunted something about vigilance, which they took to mean "OK."

Without another word, Remus pulled her to him and enveloped her in his cloak. She was stunned. _How hard did I hit my head?_ she wondered. _I must be hallucinating._ Whatever was going on, it was wonderful. Tonks had never felt so safe in her life. Pressing her face against his shoulder, she could hardly believe her luck. He was so warm, so comforting. Her arms snaked around his waist, and she felt his whole body tense before his hold on her tightened.

"It's all right, Nymphadora," he whispered, and she didn't bother to correct him. "You're safe." They Disapparated and reappeared in front of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Much to his chagrin, Remus found he could not let go of her. Defying the rational instructions of his brain, his arms stubbornly refused to release the slender body they held tight.

At this point, Tonks was almost glad she'd been attacked, considering the compensation more than made up for it. She snuggled closer, her lips grazing his collarbone. The sensation sent a tremor through his lean frame.

Alarm bells were going off in his head. _This could easily get out of hand_, he thought. _I must protect her. I must let go._ They remained locked in an embrace. She tenderly kissed his neck, raking her fingers up the small of his back. _Snap out of it, Remus! The girl has a concussion for heaven's sake! She doesn't know what she's doing!_ Tonks sighed happily, breathing in his intoxicating scent. _She trusts you. You haven't any right to touch her... werewolf._

The thought made him feel as though someone had dumped a bucket of cold water over him. Frowning slightly, Remus pulled away from her and steered her toward the front door.

"Sorry about this," mumbled Tonks, wondering if her behavior had offended him. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye; his face was flushed and he was frowning. _Bad Tonks, shouldn't have done that..._ "I'm horrible. An Auror who can't even defend herself, how pathetic."

"You were ambushed, don't blame yourself," he said, attempting to be aloof yet comforting at the same time. "It could have happened to any of us." Tonks rather doubted that Remus could ever be caught off-guard like that, but she didn't argue. Together, they entered the house in awkward silence.


	5. For Shame, Remus

Still don't own anything related to Harry Potter. It'll probably be several more days before I update again because I'm kind of behind on my writing schedule... So I hope you enjoy this one! Ah, Remus and Sirius amuse me to no end. D

* * *

Remus approached the front door wearily, glad to return after a long day's absence. He was exhausted – not because he'd done anything particularly strenuous, but because he'd spent a sleepless night tossing and turning. This time, however, it wasn't just because of the approaching full moon.

After finding Death Eaters in her flat, Tonks had spent the night at Headquarters. Thinking about her had kept him awake, thoughts that one didn't have about a friend. He imagined his hands sliding over her skin. He imagined the taste of her lips. He imagined her moaning his name. He imagined a great many things that left his face burning with shame in the morning. But, try as he might, he couldn't make himself stop.

Unable to face anyone, Remus had dressed quietly and slipped out at dawn. After spending hours upon hours walking around aimlessly and reproaching himself for his lack of self-restraint, he felt ready to go home.

It was now after 7 P.M., and he was certain Tonks was gone. There had been plenty of time to decide what would be done to ensure her future safety. She was now undoubtedly settling into her new home.

Upon entering the house, he found Sirius in the front hall, yanking a picture from Kreacher's hands. The house elf burst into tears and Disapparated.

"Good evening, Padfoot," Remus said, watching his friend set the photograph on fire with a tap of his wand. "Is Tonks still here?"

"No," Sirius replied crossly, letting the ashes flutter to the floor. "Molly came and whisked her off to the Burrow."

Trying not to let his relief show on his face, Remus said, "I see. Well, I'm sure it's for the best," and headed up the stairs, a new spring in his step.

_Excellent,_ he thought. _She's safe at the Burrow, and I can avoid her with very little effort._

The first door at the top of the stairs was the room in which Tonks had slept. It was wide open, and Remus glanced in as he passed. Then he stopped, backed up, and froze.

The bed was strewn with colorful T-shirts and patched jeans. A trunk stood open in the corner, something black and lacy peeking over the edge. There were Weird Sisters albums stacked on the chair and a quantity of books piled nearby. Against the window leaned a Comet Two-Sixty.

Mouth working soundlessly, he turned and bolted down the stairs. Rushing into the kitchen, he found Sirius perusing a newspaper with a bottle of Firewhiskey in his hand.

"Tonks... her things... they're all here..." Remus panted. "Why?"

"Because she's staying here from now on." Sirius frowned. "Are you all right?"

Remus felt the blood drain from his face. He would never have a peaceful night's rest again. He swore loudly.

Sirius' eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Why, Moony! I don't believe I've ever heard that word from you before. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"She... she's staying here? In this house?" Remus asked weakly. "But you- you said he was at the Burrow."

"And she is, at the moment. Said she needed to discuss something with Molly." Sirius smirked. "But she'll be back soon."

Remus said nothing, but stared blankly at the wall, his mind racing. _She'll be here every night, just down the hall. Sleeping. In her bed._ His mind flashed back to the black lace in her trunk. _I'll never sleep again. I could run into her in the kitchen, the study, the sitting room. And she- what if I walk in on her in the shower?_ He had a vivid mental picture. _Oh God. I can't do this. I'll make a fool of myself; it's a disaster just waiting to happen. The full moon! She'll hear me transform, maybe even see me. I can't let that happen, she'd be traumatized. There has to be a way out. Think, Remus! _

He realized Sirius had been watching him as he put his brain through its paces. "What?" he asked sharply.

"You're worried about Tonks staying here. Think the temptation will be too much for you?"

Remus felt his stomach turn over. Honestly, he did think so, but admitting it to Sirius would just make things worse. Teasing, sexual innuendo, sinister plots... there was no end to that dog's deviousness. He decided to play dumb, an act at which he was never very good. "Sorry, I'm afraid I haven't the pleasure of understanding you, Padfoot." He hastily got to his feet. "I'm going to bed now. Good night."

Sirius rocked back in his chair. "Good night, then. Though it is awfully early... Sleep well, Moony." Remus had nearly reached the kitchen door when Sirius added, "Oh, before you go... how does that saying about denial go again?"

Turning back to look at his old friend, Remus could have sworn he was looking at sixteen-year-old Sirius again. That same roguish grin played across his handsome features like it so often did twenty years ago. His eyes sparkled mischievously, like he was planning on making trouble. It was definite cause for concern, but at the same time strangely comforting.

"I don't recall," Remus answered coldly. "But perhaps you should concentrate on the one about assuming." As the door closed behind him, barking laughter rang out in the kitchen. Remus knew he was in deep trouble.


	6. Love Makes You Look Stupid

**A/N:** Finally! The newest chapter. I've been struggling with this one because I wasn't entirely sure where I wanted it to go after the first few paragraphs. And then today the writer's block disappeared and here it is! It's noticably longer than the other chapters and there's a bit of Molly/Arthur included, so that makes up for the long wait.

* * *

It had taken nearly an hour to get through all the details, but eventually every touch, every word, every glance had been relayed. All that remained was the final judgment. 

"Seems to me that you're in love with Remus," sighed Molly.

"Yes, yes, we've established that," Tonks said impatiently, waving her hand as if to push the thought aside. "But what about _him_? D'you think he... you know..."

"To be honest, I've always thought he rather fancied you."

Surprised and gratified, Tonks promptly slid off her chair and onto the floor. "Really? You really think so?" she asked excitedly, lying on her back on the scrubbed floorboards. She was too giddy to try getting up- she knew she'd probably just fall over again anyway. A string of endless possibilities presented themselves in her mind. Holding hands with Remus as they walked down Diagon Alley; reading over his shoulder in the study at Grimmauld Place; sitting too close but not quite close enough at Order meetings...

"It was quite obvious, really. Haven't you noticed the way he looks at you?" Molly asked, sipping her tea.

"Well, I- I sort of thought I was imagining it. Wishful thinking, you know," Tonks admitted.

Molly paused. "You're not going to keep lying there like that, are you?"

Still feeling a bit jittery, Tonks hauled herself off the floor and back into the chair opposite her hostess. She needed to calm down and stop acting like a child. After all, Remus was very responsible and sensible. Trying to act her age, she adjusted her clothes and looked steadfastly at Molly, waiting for the motherly advice and encouragement to flow forth. Molly, however, said nothing, just continued sipping her tea.

Silence reigned over the Weasleys' kitchen, both witches lost in their own thoughts. The elder stared pensively out the window, knowing through common sense and experience that things were about to become complicated and difficult; the younger, having quickly forgotten she was supposed to be grown up, was grinning like an idiot.

"It won't be easy, though," Molly said finally. "He _is_ a werewolf."

"I know. But I don't care about that," Tonks replied dismissively. "It's only once a month. And as long as he takes his potion, there's nothing to worry about. He's actually very cute..." A small giggle escaped her as she remembered wolfy Remus eating off the floor like a gentleman.

Molly looked skeptical. "I think it might be a little more difficult to convince him of that. You have to remember what he-"

Just then, the door opened, admitting Arthur and Bill. Tonks greeted them congenially and watched as the Weasleys bustled about the kitchen. It wasn't long before her mind drifted back to Remus.

Kind, clever Remus. Brave, handsome Remus. Polite, sexy Remus. She shivered involuntarily. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her memory of the night before...

The folds of his cloak encircled her softly as she pressed against his chest. He was so thin... she'd have to learn to cook better, the man needs hearty meals. Yet somehow, despite being thin as a rail, there was a strange feeling of power in his limbs. Remus was definitely strong, lanky but solid, all muscle and sinew and just sexy as hell. She remembered feeling his heartbeat, slow and steady, when he first held her. Was she mistaken in thinking it had sped up a bit as she pressed closer? No, she was sure it thudded a little faster when she kissed his neck. Tonks was still surprised and a bit impressed with her boldness on that one. But she couldn't have helped it if she'd wanted to; at first, she had only intended to snuggle as much as he'd allow, simply to revel in the warmth that radiated from him, to cement in her memory that fascinating Remus scent that assaulted her senses every time she came near him.

He smelled like freshly washed clothes and old books and something slightly musky and manly. Maybe some old cologne had spilled in his trunk years ago so that only the slightest hint of it permeated his robes. And there was something else... something good, something she liked... chocolate. Remus smelled of chocolate! How cute... And as she'd stood there, enjoying his warmth and his scent, her eyes had fluttered open and she had found herself mere inches from his neck. The strong lines and gentle curves were just asking for it, he was just too enticing to resist, so she went for it. The feel of his soft skin against her lips sent a thrill of pleasure down her spine. Everything felt so good, so _right_ to her. Even though it had made him uncomfortable, she didn't regret it. There was something between them, they both felt it. They couldn't ignore it anymore. Even if Remus was too shy or too reserved or too professional to do anything about it, Tonks was not about to let it go. She'd made up her mind- she was going for it.

She giggled, forgetting that she was sitting in the Weasleys' kitchen and getting odd looks from the menfolk, now including the new arrivals (she'd failed to notice Fred and George making their dramatic entrance). Molly watched her, feeling both hopeful and apprehensive. Love was never easy, and with the way things were and the fact that it was _Remus_ Tonks was after would only make things harder. But then she remembered how she had felt when she first realized she truly loved Arthur. _Things were bad then, even worse than they are now_, she thought. _But we managed. Even though there was a war on, and people were disappearing and dying and you didn't know who to trust, we kept moving forward. Some things are meant to be and no amount of reasoning can stop them. Arthur wouldn't hear of it when I suggested putting off the wedding till a safer time. "No matter how bad things get, we know how we feel," he said. "We can't put our lives on hold just because the world isn't the way we want it. We'll change it, and we'll do it together. I love you, Mollywobbles." _She felt her cheeks go pink._ That was the first time he called me Mollywobbles! Ah, even if things had gotten worse instead of better, we wouldn't have regretted it for one second. When two people are in love, there's no reasoning with them. And besides, nothing is more romantic than holding onto your love like a beacon of hope in dark times. That's what we did. Of course, Arthur wasn't a werewolf and he was a lot younger than Remus is... Remus might be too sensible to get carried away with his feelings now, and if Tonks decided to-_

"Er, Mum?" George asked, jolting Molly out of her reverie. He and Fred were eying her as though she'd just sprouted wings.

"What is it, dear?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Tonks is acting strange. Stranger than usual. She didn't, by chance, er... eat one of the toffees from the blue tin, did she?"

Molly frowned. "No, she certainly did not. And WHAT have I told you about leaving your little experiments lying about the house? I won't have you poisoning your family in the name of discovery! Now take whatever it is up to your room and keep it there. I don't want to see any dangerous candies, pastries, or whatever else in my kitchen, is that clear?"

The twins nodded glumly, then cast a furtive glance over their shoulder. Molly looked, too, and saw why they had been concerned about Tonks. She was still sitting at the table, eyes closed, hands clasped in her lap, swaying slowly from side to side with the most euphoric smile on her face Molly had ever seen. It appeared as though she hadn't simply been bitten by the love bug; droves of them seemed to have taken up residence in the part of her brain that kept her from looking like an idiot. How embarrassing to be seen in the throes of love!

As Molly bustled over to snap Tonks out of her daydreams, Fred called out to her from the top of the stairs.

"And Mum? While you were swooning, the timer went off. I think the roast is burning."


End file.
